


Пэнни

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Dogs, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Мэйвис и Джонатан переглянулись. Спор длился уже около получаса и успел надоесть всем участникам. Но даже устав от всего этого, Дракула не сдавал позиций. Понимая, что иначе его ждёт головная боль, граф наотрез отказался принимать в замке пса по кличке Пэнни.
Kudos: 1





	Пэнни

— Нет, нет, нет и нет! — Дракула аж подпрыгнул от негодования. — Нет! Когда вы притащили в замок дюжину котят, в результате я ловил их везде, где только мог. То же самое было с рыбками, утятами, ежами… — Он сделал энергичный жест рукой. — Нет, в этот раз я буду осмотрительнее. Ни-ког-да! Ни за что! Лапы собачьей не будет в моём отеле!  
Мэйвис и Джонатан переглянулись. Спор длился уже около получаса и успел надоесть всем участникам. Но даже устав от всего этого, Дракула не сдавал позиций. Понимая, что иначе его ждёт головная боль, граф наотрез отказался принимать в замке пса по кличке Пэнни.  
Это был старый лабрадор, золотистый с палевым подшерстком. Он смирно сидел у ног Джонатана и с пофигизмом оглядывал комнату.  
— Па, ну сам посмотри, — убедившись, что у отца закончились аргументы, возвала к нему вампирша. — Это совсем старая собака. Он даже передвигается с трудом, что уж о другом говорить. Не можем же мы выкинуть его на улицу!  
Дракула открыл было рот, чтобы возразить на это восклицание, как вдруг поймал взгляд Пэнни. Лабрадор внимательно глядел на него и словно говорил: «Да ладно тебе, чувак. Пусти меня. Что я, убийца какой-то?»  
— Ну ладно, — недовольно пробурчал вампир и, не успели молодые обрадоваться, тут же добавил: — Но следите за ним вы. И не дай луна вы…  
— Поняли, поняли! — поспешно кивнули те, и Дракула удалился, спиной чувствуя на себе взгляд старого пса…


End file.
